Chosen in the service of Meander
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: A mighty empress summons all the old Ranger enemies. What does her opponent do? SUSPENDED
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Power Rangers are owned by Saban; I use them without their permission and I don't get paid. Maria and Theresa DeSantos are owned by Mele. Maya's last name belongs to Jeremy Ray Logsdon. _

**_Time line and notes:_**_ In this story I follow the theory that PRLG starts a few moths to year after PRiS. This story starts after the PRLR episode "Strength of the sun". From there my story leaves the Saban Timeline completely. The Rangers are referred by first name, both morphed and unmorphed. _

**Chosen in the service of Meander**

**Eva**

Prologue

The new millennium has begun. The former millennium a Morphin Master named Zordon lived on Earth. When Rita Repulsa was released from her dumpster he chose five warriors to defend Earth of her evil plots. But a lot has changed since then and there have been a lot Rangers. Zordon is decreased. One chosen one killed him when Zordon asked him this. His sacrifice cleansed the universe of evil. But unknown to his chosen ones, Zordon has had a apprentice. When a new evil rise she took action. Earth had learned a lot since Zordons first five warriors that and possessed his own chosen ones…

A new battle was waiting.


	2. It begins...

Chapter 1

It begins…

**A pocket dimension; the ****Meander****Castle******

Tantara, owner of the Meander Crystal of the Heart, woke up. She knew it was coming. Eight years ago she had started preparing for this. But she had known that it would come for about ten years. Her opponents, the owners of the Black Crystals, wanted to defeat her family, owners of the Meander Crystals and rule the Earth and galaxy. If they only had wanted to defeat her family, there shouldn't have been a big problem. But in the past there had been a lot of evil and they had been busy to collect that evil. She answered that with seeking her own fighters, but then for the powers of the good. And she had found them. It kept turning and turning in her mind. 

"But then her husband, Montres, owner of the Meander Crystal of Strength, woke up and said: "It is coming, or not?" 

Tantara nodded.

Montres did the same and said: "But that is something for the next morning. They won't attack now, or else should I have felt it also, just like Meret, Mikayla, Taren and Taranis. Now we go to sleep. We gonna have a busy day tomorrow." 

Tantara agreed en lay down. A few minutes later she was in the land of dreams. 

***

The next morning with breakfast. Tantara was with her husband, her daughters Meret and Mikayla and her sons Taren en Taranis at the table. Meret, Mikayla, Taren and Taranis were quadruplets. 

Meret, owner off the Meander Crystal off the Earth had seen that morning from the look on her mothers face what was about to happen. She said: "Mother, am I wrong or is the battle coming?" 

Mikayla, owner of the Meander Crystal of the Water, looked at the face off her sister and said: "If that is true, then it is correct what I saw tonight." 

Her brother Taren, owner off the Meander Crystal off the Air looked at his mother and said: "Is Meret right? Is the battle coming?" 

Tantara nodded. Taranis, the owner off the Meander Crystal of the Fire said: "The Power Center is ready. I presume that we gonna do it tonight." 

Tantara nodded again. She looked tired. After she had fallen asleep, she had a pretty bad dream. She and Montres woke op this morning early and talked for long time. She spoke for the first time while breakfast: "I have contacted everybody. They are extra alert." Then they spoke for a very long time. 

***

The whole day the children worked very hard to prepare everything in the Power Center.

In the evening they gathered with their parents in the ceremonial chamber. They took their crystals from their for heads and placed them in the holders. Then they focused and summoned the powers they had been gathering in the years. Lights and sparkles twirled around in the room. After a few minutes they disappeared, but on a long table laid a long line of morphers. 

They were all exhausted, but they weren't ready yet. They all closed their eyes and summoned the last reserves of their energy. The lights and the sparkles appeared again and in a big space under the ceremonial chamber appeared…

***

**Angel Grove, ****California****; the local sports center**

A young woman about seventeen years old tied her ballet shoes. She had blond hair and around her neck she wore a small crystal. Suddenly she heard some loud cries. Warned by Meret, she knew what was going on. Pissed of she smacked twice on her left hip and a glow of light, coming from the crystal around her neck, surrounded her. When it fade away, she was in a tight gray suit with pieces of silver armor. On her belt hung a chamrak and a holder. Her hair had turned from blond into black. She ran out the changing room and grabbed her chamrak. She looked in gym and saw two of her teachers defending their self's against some strange creatures. She threw her chamrak and grabbed from the holder a small staff, which expanded in a bo-staff. She slammed in on some of the creatures. When she had a free moment she released two pink bolts of energy, hitting on the women, causing them to teleport. Then she moved her hand before her own face and disappeared in a flash of light.

***

**Geneva****, ****Switzerland****; the American  embassy**

At a small conference room at the General Affairs. A small group of people were discussing a case. One was a young Asian woman, dressed in a ochre yellow business suit and a pair of comparing high heals. Her black hair was gathered with a clip. With her were two men, both dressed in gray suits. One of them had a small crystal around his neck. The Asian woman was explaining something, when a bunch of strange creatures teleported in. The three people in the conference room looked up. One off the man looked scared, but the woman and the man with the crystal around his neck kept a calm expression on their faces. When the creatures attacked, the woman kicked the high heals off and started defending herself against the creatures. The two man followed her example. The man without the crystal was quickly knocked out unconscious. The other man smacked one time on his hip and a belt with a holder appeared. Suddenly he got a free line and released a yellow bolt of energy. It hit the Asian woman and she teleported. Then the man also disappeared. Just like the strange creatures. The unconscious man woke up and looked around, when a bunch of people flowed into the room.

***

**Angel Grove, California; Angel Grove High **

The mystical girl from the local sports centre moved slowly to a window at the lab section. One of the labs was lit up. Inside were a teen boy, about sixteen, seventeen years old and a man about twenty-three years old. The girl knew the man and the teen. The man was one of her teachers at school and the boy was a classmate. Then she saw the creatures again, running to the buildings. She groaned and grabbed her chamrak. She knocked down some of them and moved quickly to the window. It was opened and from her crystal she released two bolts of blue energy. The people inside the lab disappeared and the girl did the same. 

***

**Terra Venture New Heaven, Mirinoi; Main living house **

Their group was gathered after a long working day. One of their friends had come in for a short visit. Hidden under his uniform he wore a small crystal. The group was talking for a moment about daily matters, like whose turn it was to cook or whose turn it was to do the dishes. Two of the guys got a little argument which solved in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Their peaceful gathering was disturbed when some strange creatures appeared with a man, clad in black armor. 

The man with the crystal stood up and mocked: "Nork, couldn't the Mukro's handle this little thing by their own?"

 Nork groaned. He clapped in his hands and the creatures came forwards. 

The man chuckled. "Not today, Nork." he said. He released seven bolts of energy from his hands. One was red and the others where green, blue, pink, grey, purple and yellow. The other members off the group were hit and teleported somewhere. The man chuckled again and teleported also, leaving a very pissed of Nork behind.

***

**San Francisco, California; University library **

Two young women were sitting on a table, both busy with studying a book about the worlds main religions. One was from Asian origin; the other was more from the Mid-East and wore a headscarf. Both were freshman and studied anthropology. A few moments later two young man came in. One was Afro-American and the other was from Spanish origin. They were good friends with the Asian woman. They followed both studies in the technical direction. They selected the books they needed and joined the both women. The four youngsters were engrossed in their study material, when a yell broke the silence. They looked up from their books and gasped. A group strange creatures was busy with destroying the library. The veiled woman stood up and touched a small crystal around her neck. The next moment some of the creatures flew trough the air. Then the woman released three colored bolts of energy from her hands. One was pink, one was blue and the last one was black. Her companions disappeared and after the woman moved her hand before her face, she followed their example.

***

**Manhattan, New York; The New Hangout **

The group left the disco. It was about three in the night. One couple of close friends was an Afro-American man and Afro-American woman. The man wore a black pair of trousers and a black T-shirt. The woman wore a tight, yellow dress and a pair of high heels. The most other people in the group were also from Afro-American origin. But there was one man who carried a small crystal around his neck. When the group passed an alley they heard a soft cry. The two friends reacted direct. They went into the alley and saw a bunch of the strange creatures. Both took immediately a fighting stance. 

The man with the crystal around his neck followed them. When the creatures started to attack, he chuckled and said: "Not today, little bunch of Mukro's." With those words he released two bolts of energy from his hand. One was yellow, the other was black. The friends were hit and teleported, where after the man also teleported. 

***

**Angel Grove, California; a local dojo **

The elder woman pulled her bucket from the toilet that she had been cleaning. It was about seven in the evening. Today weren't evening classes there and the four men who managed the dojo were working on the bookkeeping. Below her apron the elder woman wore a small crystal. Suddenly she saw a woman in black armour and a bunch of strange creatures walking trough the hallway. She knew what it meant. With a sigh she smacked twice on her left hip and from the crystal on her neck appeared a light. It surrounded her and when it fade away, she was a young woman with long red hair, clad in grey. She stepped behind the group and raised her hands. A bright light glowed up and the strange creatures disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

The woman who had been with them, said: "This battle isn't over yet. You know that." Then she also disappeared. 

The young woman sighed again and made her way to the office. There she released four bolts of energy from her hands. One was white and the other ones were blue, red and green. The four men were hit and teleported to a unfamiliar place. After that the young woman disappeared also. 

***

**Palladium, KO-35; the hospital**

The four friends were waiting for another friend of them in the hall. They had planned a night out, away from all the obligations they had. Their friend, a woman about thirty years old with long, black hair joined them after a few minutes. She was a doctor and had been busy the whole day. Just like the others. One of the four, a woman with long gold-brown hair, had been busy at a school, two others had been busy on the local government offices and the last had been busy on the architectural where he worked. The group left, lively talking, the hospital. They walked trough the abandoned streets when a group of the creatures surrounded them. The men and one of the women took immediately a fighting stance. The creatures attacked. They had them down in a few minutes. One of the men touched a small crystal around his neck and released some bolts of energy from his hands. One yellow, one red and the last one was silver. They hit the two other men and the woman with the brown hair and they disappeared. The woman with the black hair hugged the man with the crystal and said: "It's time, isn't it?" The man nodded. "I don't want to leave you here, but I have my obligations. And one of them is that I must go right now. I will contact you so soon as possible." The woman kissed him on the cheek and stepped backward. The man moved his hand before his face and disappeared, leaving the woman alone. She stood still for moment and went back in the direction of the hospital.

***

**Sahel****, ****Africa****; a small village**

There was a small house in the middle of the village. There lived an elder woman and young woman. The young woman hadn't lived here all her life. It was late in the evening. The younger woman was already asleep; they had had a very busy day. The elder woman couldn't sleep. She had been trying, but something was bothering her. She went outside for some fresh air. Then she saw the creatures. She knew what it meant. Quickly she returned to the cabin and released a bolt of yellow energy. It hit the young woman and caused her to teleport. Then she moved her hand before her face and she teleported also. 

***

**A pocket dimension; the ****Power****Center**** in the ****Meander****Castle******

Kimberly Hart wondered where she had ended up right now. She was in a chamber with strip flooring and soft pink wallpaper. In a corner was a wooden bed, with pink bedding. In another corner was a desk with a jug water and some fresh fruit. In a corner was a door, but it was locked up. In another corner was also a door, which led to a small bad room with a toilet and a shower. Along a wall were a large wardrobe and a washbasin with a mirror. She walked to the desk. There was a letter. When she opened it, she read: 

_Kimberly,_

_the events of this evening might have surprised you.. You don't have to be afraid. Tomorrow everything will be explained. Eat some fruit and drink some water if you want and get a good rest. You will need it._

_Greetings _

She laid the letter on the desk and sighed. The events of the evening were still in her mind. First she was talking with Katherine about a student, then some strange creatures showed up and attacked them, they were defending themselves, a mysterious girl showed up, they were hit by a bolt of energy and ended up here. She shook her head and decided to follow the advice on the letter to get a good rest. In the wardrobe she found a nightgown. She went to bed and slept very soon. 


	3. It's morphing time

Chapter 2

Back to action

**A pocket dimension; the ****Power****Center**** in the ****Meander****Castle******

With slow strokes, Mikayla brushed the ivory powder over her cheek. The make-up brush glided across her face, leaving a white trail along her skin. When her face, except the crystal on her forehead, was ghostly white, she laid the brush upon a small shelf and lifted a narrow paintbrush. Dipping it in a small pool of thick red liquid she started filling her lips with the red stain. After her lips were blood red, she took a black make-up pencil and lined her eyes with black. She also colored her eyebrows black. Finally she made her eyelashes also black with mascara. Then she continued with doing her hair. 

Meret was brushing her hair. She wore already her ceremonial clothes and the thick ritual face paint. Her ceremonial cloths existed from a long robe and a cloak, but without a hood. The cloak was closed with a brooch with the image of an elephant. She did her hair in a bun and shoved her veil over her nose. Then she covered her hair with also a veil, made from the same fine silk as the veil before the lower part of her face. 

There was a soft knocking on the door and Mikayla came in. She wore the same outfit as Meret, only the color was different. Meret was clad in green, like the grass. Mikayla was also clad in green, but more like the sea. On her brooch was the image of a bottle nose dolphin. Also Mikayla's face was covered with the paint. 

She said: "Have you sensed their feelings last night?"

Meret turned around and answered: "Yeah, they weren't really scared or something like that, but they didn't feel at ease." "I didn't expect anything else. Come, mother wants to see us." With that left the girls the chamber." 

***

Trini Kwan woke up in the room, where she had ended up last night. It just looked like Kimberly's room, but the pink was yellow. She looked in the wardrobe and choose a blue pair of jeans. Further she choose white blouse and a yellow blazer. She also found a hairbrush and did her hair. Then the door went open. A bit nervous she looked outside. 

A young woman with red hair waited in hallway. From five other doors came also a woman. The woman with the red hair said: "My name is Dinera. I want to ask you to come along with me." 

There wasn't much for a choice, so the six women followed Dinera. They came in kind of living room where another group of people waited. Trini looked at the group and recognized some of them. She called: "Kimberly, Aisha!" Two of the women looked up. 

But then Dinera interfered: "You can talk later. Please come with me." The twelve women followed Dinera to a large space. In the middle was a big table with a lot of chairs. Across the passage they came from, entered a group of man the space. Dinera said: "Look around. I think you will meet a lot of friends."

***

Mikayla listened to the excited sounds. Meret smiled to her. Her parents and brothers had joined them. Her mother wore the same outfit and ritual face paint as Meret and Mikayla, but the cloths were red. Her father and brothers wore also a special outfit, but their faces weren't covered. A tunic en pants were their outfit, with a turban. Taranis wore orange, Taren blue and Montres wore gray. Also there faces were covered with the paint. It was the same as the females, but there lips were a dark brown in stead of a blood red. 

***

Around the space you could see various groups. The Space Rangers were together again. Andros 'Smith', Zhane 'Williams' and Ashley Hammond had been on KO-35 for almost three moths. Cassie Chan, T.J. Johnson and Carlos Valertes were studying in San Francisco. Cassie studied anthropology and both the boys followed technical studies. Ashley had been working at a school on KO-35 and Andros and Zhane worked at the local government. Everyone had hugged each other and now they were catching up. 

Ashley noticed that Carlos wasn't listening but looked at something with a very surprised look on his face. Ashley tapped on his shoulder and asked: "Is there something wrong, Carlos?"

 He didn't answer her, but pointed in a direction. Ashley looked also in that direction and her jaw dropped. Then she tapped Cassie on her shoulder. 

Cassie looked also in the direction. Cassie turned pale and tears appeared in her eyes. 

Andros noticed it. "What is wrong, Cassie?" Then he noticed also the expressions on the faces of Carlos and Ashley. Ashley pointed again the direction. Andros, T.J. and Zhane looked. Andros and T.J. reacted in the same way as Ashley and Carlos. Zhane looked only a bit confused. T.J. put an arm around Cassie's shoulders. 

"Can someone explain me what is going?" Zhane asked. 

Andros sighed. "Do you see the group over there? Those are the Galaxy Rangers. The woman with the blond hair and the glasses is Kendrix Morgan." 

Zhane gasped. "You mean… the Kendrix who… but?" 

"Yes, it is the Kendrix who saved Cassies life. She died; at least, that was what we knew." 

Cassie pushed T.J.'s arm away and ran in the direction of the Galaxy Rangers. The others looked a bit surprised, but followed her soon. 

***

Kendrix looked up when she heard a cry. The next moment she felt a pair of arms around her shoulders. Then she recognized the woman. It was Cassie. Kendrix noticed she was very pale and tears ran off her face. Gently she laid her arms around Cassie's shoulders. 

Karone looked in the direction where Cassie came from. She saw the others approaching. When they were at the group, she hugged her brother and Zhane. Then she also greeted Ashley, T.J. and Carlos. 

Leo, Mike and the others greeted them also and were introduced to Zhane, while Cassie calmed down. Kendrix greeted also the others and was introduced to Zhane. Cassie collected herself and greeted the other Galaxy Rangers. 

Kendrix smiled and said: "I am afraid you want an explanation, won't you?" 

The Space Rangers nodded. "It a long story if we tell everything, but in a nutshell, we defeated Trakeena, landed on Mirinoi, placed the Quasar-sabers back into the stone and Kendrix came back." Leo explained shortly. 

Zhane had an arm around Karone's waist and asked her: "And what was your part in this?"

Leo and Karone gave each other a meaningful look and Karone told: "That is also a long story. I have sent a message, but I understand from this that it didn't reach you. But again in a nutshell, I went after the Pink Quasar-saber, kept it away from Trakeena, got the Rangers out of trouble, got with them into trouble, was thrown from a cliff by Trakeena, was saved by Kendrix, got the Pink Quasar-saber from Trakeena again and became the Pink Galaxy Ranger." 

Cassie looked at her and said: "You mean, you took Kendrix' place?"

Karone nodded. 

"Sorry to say this, but has anyone an idea why we are here?" T.J. said. Ashley looked around and said: "Look over there. Tommy Oliver, Katherine Hillard, Adam Park, Tanya Sloan and I think I see Justin Stewart also. Tommy, Katherine, Adam and Tanya were Rangers before us, we took their places. Justin was the Blue Turbo Ranger with us. If I see that, I get the idea that we are here because we were all Power Rangers once." The others could agree with that. 

Trini approached the group slowly. 

Mike Corbett noticed her and said: "Can we help you?" 

Kai Chen looked also and said very surprised: "Trini?" 

Trini came closer and said: "Kai? I thought you were on Terra Venture." 

Kai nodded and answered: "That's true. Guys, this is Trini Kwan, my cousin." The others introduced themselves. 

Then asked Kai: "Trini, this might be a very strange question, but were you once a Power Ranger?" 

She looked very surprised, but nodded then and said: "I was the first Yellow Ranger. You are also a Ranger, on Terra Venture?" 

Kai smiled. "Was, with Leo, Kendrix, Maya, Damon and Mike. And Karone of course. Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Cassie, T.J. and Carlos were the Space Rangers. If I am correct, all the people here were once Rangers." 

Trini said she had also noticed that. Then she went to another small group. 

***

One man staid a bit aside from all the groups. Kimberly had glanced at him for few times. He was dressed in blue. 

Justin Stewart, just like him clad in blue, approached him and said: "What do you gonna do right now? You can't hide yourself anymore." 

The man sighed. "I know. I will just wait what happens next." Katherine Hillard came to both men. She hugged Justin and looked curious at the man in blue. Her face turned pale and she whispered: "Billy." Quickly she collected herself and said: "Billy, is that really you? Didn't you still live on Aquitar?" 

Kimberly, Zack Taylor, Trini, Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott came down to them. Katherine quickly introduced Trini and Zack to Justin. He had already met Kimberly and Jason on the island Muiranthias. 

Kimberly looked good at the man in blue and knew it for sure now. "Billy… Justin, do you know who he is?" 

Justin nodded. 

"I don't live anymore on Aquitar. I live in Angel Grove for two, three years. Only not as Billy Cranston." Billy said softly. 

Trini, Zack, Jason, Tommy, Katherine and Kimberly greeted Billy. Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos joined them also, first surprised about Billy, but then glad to see him. 

Jason hesitated for a moment, but asked then: "If you have been back on Earth for some years, why didn't you contact us?" 

"Because that was to painful. I teach now at Angel Grove High. Also I guide two or three science clubs." Everything became quiet when fourteen people entered the space. 

***

**A Dark Pocket Dimension; the ****Black****Castle******

Nork marched grumbling around in the main room. But he was also quite nervous. Just like the woman who was with him, Marcian. She was the woman who had the troubles in the dojo. 

The owners of the Black Crystals, Arcia and Morkan, would come in a moment and would pour out their anger over them. 

They stood strait when a procession entered. In front were a man and a woman in black robes and cloaks. The man wore a black turban, the woman a black veil over her hair and before the lower part of her face. They took place on two thrones. 

Behind them came a long line of strange looking creatures. Nork and Marcian recognized Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Ivan Ooze, King Mondo, Divatox, Ecliptor, Trakeena, Scorpius and some other familiar members of the former Alliance of Evil. 

Nork and Marcian came forward and kneeled down. Arcia pulled the veil away from her face and snarled: "How could this have happened? The mighty Mukro's and you, two skilled magicians, defeated by some powerless humans." 

Marcian looked up and protested: "You could have told us about the Guardians. If they hadn't been there, we should have had them." 

Arcia became considerably mad, but Morkan calmed her down and said: "You are right, Marcian. But now they will get their powers back, but we have help." He presented his companions who were in the parade. 

Marcian and Nork started laughing in a very unpleasant manner...

***

**A pocket dimension; the ****Meander****Castle******

Tantara looked at the people who stood before her. She was glad with the veil before her face, which hid her nerves. The ritual paint also helped. Quickly she glanced at her husband and children, for so far she could see it thru the paint. Her sons smiled a bit, her daughters had a soft radiance over their faces, even though they were covered with a veil as well. The expression on Montres' face was calm and strong as the crystal which he represented. Behind her were the Guardians, each clad in a tunic and a cape and there faces covered with some ritual paint. The women wore also veils, the men turbans. Tantara sighed for a moment and started to speak: "Welcome, everyone. I am sorry for the way we had to bring you here, but I think this preferable to being captured by the Mukro's. If you want to take a seat, I will explain everything." 

Everyone took a seat. Tantara, Montres and her children kept standing. The Guardians took a place by the walls. 

"My name is Tantara. This is my husband Montres, my daughters Meret and Mikayla and my sons Taren and Taranis. We are the owners of the crystals of Meander, very powerful crystals, capable of great magic. But we also want to ask your help. There are two evil counterparts of the Meander Crystals, named the Black Crystals. Their owners, Arcia and Morkan, want nothing more then posses the Meander Crystals. They planned to terrorize humanity, so we would give our crystals to them. For the terrorism they have elected some figures who are very well known to all of you. I will call a couple of names: Rita Repulsa, Ivan Ooze, Lord Zedd, King Mondo, Darkonda, Trakeena and a couple more of these guys. I have known this for a very long time and we prepared us for this. Our request is if you want to accept your powers again and if you want to defend the earth as Power Rangers. Once I was an apprentice from Zordon. We managed to gather a lot of the Ranger Powers. When the Morphin Power went, we restored it and 'stored' it. We did the same with the Turbo Powers and the Space Powers. We have dug out the Zeo Crystal from the rubble of the Power Chamber. The Quasar-sabers were taken with our powers. But we weren't able to restore all the lost powers. We also constructed this place and Taranis called it the Power Center. We explain that more later, but now I need to know if you want to accept the Powers again. I will understand if you refuse. We will bring you home and one of the Guardians will arrange you won't be captured by Mukro's." Tantara told.

For a moment everyone was silent. Then the people spoke silently about the offer. There were people who agreed directly and there were people who had their doubts. But then you could hear the familiar sentence: "Once a Power Ranger, always a Power Ranger." 

Tantara smiled when she heard that.

***

Mikayla listened also to the sentence: "Once a Power Ranger, always a Power Ranger." She knew what she had to do in a few moments and started concentrating herself.

***

Tantara concentrated herself also. The crystal on her forehead started glowing. Then she spoke: "Jason Lee Scott, do want to accept the honor and responsibilities off a Power Ranger again?" 

Jason stepped forward and said: "I would be honored." Tantara's crystal on her forehead and her hands flashed and she held Jasons Power Coin with the power off the Tyrannosaurus in her hand. She handed it to Jason, who stepped back after receiving the Power Coin. Red light flowed up his arms and the belt and morpher appeared around his waist. 

Then she spoke again: "Andros from KO-35, do you want to accept the honor and responsibilities off a Power Ranger again?" 

Andros smiled and answered: "I am honored for having the offer again." 

Tantara's crystal and hands flashed again and she handed Andros his old morpher. She closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated again. "Leo Corbett, do want to accept the honor and responsibilities off a Power Ranger again?" 

Leo stepped forward and said: "I am honored." There were flashes again, but now Tantara held the Red Quasar-saber in her hand and gave it to Leo. When he took it, a red light flashed and his Trans-morpher appeared around his wrist. 

***

Then Mikayla came forward. "Kimberly Hart, Katherine Hillard, Cassandra Chan and Kendrix Morgan, please step forward." The four young women stepped forward. Mikayla pulled the veil away for her face and said: "I want to ask you something. Do you want to help to defend humanity again?" 

All the four woman agreed. 

Mikayla smiled again and put her hands together. Her hands and the crystal on her forehead flashed four times and she handed Kimberly her old Power Coin, with the power off the Pterodactyl. Pink light flowed up her arms and the belt and morpher appeared around her waist. 

Katherine got her Turbo morpher and key, Cassie her Astro morpher and Kendrix the Pink Quasar-saber. A pink light flashed and around Kendrix' wrist appeared also her Transmorpher. The four women stepped back and Mikayla pulled the veil before her face, and stepped also back.

***

Now Meret stepped forward. Her eyes were twinkling. "Trini Kwan, do you want to help humanity, like only you that can?" 

Trini stepped forward and said: "I will do what I can." 

Merets crystal on her forehead and her hand glowed up and she handed a Trini's Power Coin with the power of the Sabertooth tiger to her. After accepting yellow light flowed up her arms and the belt and morpher appeared around her waist. Trini stepped back.

Meret turned her face in another direction. "Aisha Campbell, do you want to help humanity, like only you that can?" 

Aisha stepped forward like all the others and answered: "I will do what is in my power." 

Merets crystal and hands glowed up again and she had something in her hands, but at first she said: "Aisha, we weren't able to restore the Ninja Powers. But we were able to restore the Yellow Zeo Ranger Powers. These will be yours now." She handed Aisha her Zeonizers and Aisha stepped back. 

Meret went further. "Tanya Sloan, do you want to help humanity, like only you that can?" 

Tanya gave the same answer as Trini and Aisha and Meret handed her the Yellow Turbo morpher and key. 

"Ashley Hammond, do you want to help humanity, like only you that can?" Ashley also promised to do everything she could do and Meret handed Ashley her old Astro morpher.

Then Meret looked at the young woman in a kind off jungle costume. "Maya from Mirinoi, do you want to help humanity, like only you that can?" Maya stepped forward and promised also to do what she could. Meret handed her the Yellow Quasar-saber and around Maya's wrist appeared her Transmorpher. "The legends never spoke about this." she mumbled. But everyone heard it and looked confused, except the Galaxy Rangers and Mike. 

***

Now it was Taranis' turn. He stepped forward with an intent look on a face. "Zachary Taylor, do you want to defend the galaxy again, like you once did?" 

Zack stepped forward and answered: "I would like to accept the invitation." Everyone of the group smiled a bit. The crystal on Taranis' forehead and his hands flashed and he hand Zack his Power Coin with the power of the Mastodon. Black light flowed up his arms and the belt and morpher appeared around his waist, just like it had happened at Jason, Trini and Kimberly. Zack stepped back. 

"Adam Park, do you want to defend the galaxy again, like you once did?" Adam stepped forward and said: "I am honored." 

Taranis handed Adam his Turbo morpher and key. Adam stepped back and Taranis asked: "Carlos Valertes, do you want to defend the galaxy again, like you once did?" 

Carlos accepted and Taranis handed him his old Black Astro morpher. "Damon Henderson, do you want to defend the galaxy again, like you once did?" Taranis asked, after Carlos had stepped back. 

Damon stepped forward and also accepted, where after Taranis handed him the Green Quasar-Saber. Also around his wrist directly appeared his old Transmorpher.

***

Taren had listened to his mother, sisters and brother. Now it was his turn. He stepped forward and said: "William Cranston, do you want to resume the duties off a Power Ranger again, with the help of Meander?"

Billy stepped forward and said: "I am glad with the help." Taren smiled and handed him the Power Coin with the power off the Triceratops. Blue light flowed up his arms and the belt and morpher appeared around his waist. Billy stepped backward.

Taren continued. "Rockwell DeSantos, do you want to resume the duties off a Power Ranger again, with the help of Meander?" Rocky accepted and Taren handed him the Blue Zeonizers. 

"Justin Stewart, do you want to resume the duties off a Power Ranger again, with the help of Meander?" Justin accepted it with a big smile and Taren handed him the Blue Turbo morpher and key. 

"T.J. Johnson, do you want to resume the duties off a Power Ranger again, with the help of Meander?" T.J. stepped forward and said: "I would be honored." Taren handed him his old Astro Morpher. 

He focused also for the last part for him right now. "Kai Chen, do you want to resume the duties off a Power Ranger again, with the help of Meander?" Kai also accepted and Taren handed him the blue Quasar-saber. After taking the Quasar-saber, there was a flash of light and the Transmorpher appeared around his wrist. 

***

Taren stepped back and Montres stepped forward. His crystal glowed. "Thomas Oliver, do you want to accept the honor and responsibilities of the White Ranger again?" 

Tommy stepped forward and said: "I would be honored." Montres' his crystal and hands glowed and he handed Tommy the Power Coin with the power from the White Tiger. White light flowed up his arms and the belt and morpher appeared around his waist. 

Montres continued. "Zhane from KO-35, do you want to accept the honor and responsibilities from the Silver Ranger again?" Zhane stepped forward and accepted, where after Montres handed him his Digimorpher. Zhane went back to his seat.

Montres asked the final question: "Michael Corbett, do you want to accept the honor and the responsibilities off the Magnadefender again?" Mike came forward and said: "As the most have said, I would be honored." Montres smiled and his crystal and hands glowed for last time. He handed Mike his morphers and sword. Then Montres stepped back, between Tantara and Taranis. 

***

Karone had an uneasy feeling in her throat. 

But then Tantara stepped again forward and said: "There is here someone who we haven't addressed yet. Karone from KO-35, do you want to step forward?"

Karone came forward and Tantara continued. "We don't have two Pink Quasar-sabers. But there is something else. Like I said, once I was an apprentice from Zordon. When I finished my training, about a year before the first Power Rangers, he gave me a gift." A light flashed and Tantara held a morpher in her hands. "His gift was a morpher. He said I could use it myself or give it to someone else. I have never used it, just saved it. I have chosen you to give it to you. It is the Purple Astro Morpher. It will change you in the Purple Astro Ranger and it will give you your weapon, the Solar Fire Staff, and your Zord, the Solar Voyager." Tantara handed Karone the morpher, who placed the morpher around her wrist. A soft purple glow covered her for a short moment. "

Thanks." was all she said. 

Tantara smiled again and stepped back.

***

Montres took her place. "There are still some people here who haven't been addressed. Carter Grayson, Dana Mitchell, Kelsey Winslow, Chad Lee and Joel Rawlings, please come forward." he said. The five people came forward and Montres continued: "You already have Ranger Powers at the moment. You aren't directly a threat for Arcia and Morkan. But you will be. We want to ask you to help us with our mission. The demons you fight, will soon be partners of Arcia and Morkan. I offer you the protection of Meander. Do you accept?" 

The five people looked at each other and Carter accepted on behave of them all. 

The Guardians left the room, just like Taren, Taranis and Meret. Tantara gave Montres a hand and turned around. Then she turned back and said: "Oh, I have forgotten something. Mike, you will be the leader of all." With that she turned around again and left the room with Montres. Mikayla said: "Some of us will be back in some time and we will answer your questions." The she left also the room. 

***

**A Dark Dimension; the ****Black****Castle******

Arcia knew what she had felt. There were Rangers again, thirty this time and all ready to fight her. 

Morkan stood behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "We will defeat the owners of the crystals of Meander. We are the rightful owners and we have some good help." he said. 

Arcia turned around and looked in his eyes. "You forget something. They were all defeated."

Morkan chuckled a moment, but said than: "You forget also something, dear. Now they have our help." 

Arcia nodded, but couldn't lose the feeling she had. 

***

**A pocket dimension; the ****Meander****Castle******

A quarter past by. Everybody was still a bit stunned about what happened. Then the doors opened and two young men and two young women came in. All they had a crystal on their fore head. 

The Rangers recognized the four young people from just before, although their faces weren't covered with the paint anymore. 

They each took a seat and Meret said: "I think we have some further explaining to do. I think it is easier when we answer your questions. But first, my name is Meret. This is my sister Mikayla and my brothers Taren en Taranis. We are quadruplets." 

Rocky interfered with a question: "Do you have a breakfast or something like that?" 

Everybody chuckled and Mikayla closed her eyes for a moment. After she had opened her eyes she said: "Your breakfast could be here every moment. For the others also. Do you mind if we just call you by your first names or do you prefer to be called miss and mister?" 

"I think we will work together for quite some time, so I think just first names." Mike said. The others agreed.

"Alright, first question. What are those crystals and how did you get them?" Jason asked.

"The Meander Crystals are very old. When my mother was fifteen, she found the seven Meander Crystals. The Heart Crystal attached herself directly to her. In the time after that she started developing magical abilities. At her nineteenth she met our father, Montres. They fell in love and got married. When my mother showed my father the six remaining crystals, the Crystal of Strength attached himself to him. After that he also started developing magical abilities. Mother was twenty-one when she got us. Two years later four of the five remaining Meander Crystal attached themselves to us. When we were older, our mother thought us to tap in its powers. A few moths after our birth she became Zordons apprentice. With his help she was able to get complete control over her abilities and she was able help our father and us. We have also had our mentors, who helped us to get full control over our own abilities." Meret answered.

"But, do your power come directly from the crystal or do you posses them yourself? And what kind of powers do you mean?" Billy asked. 

"You can split our abilities in two parts. One part comes directly from the crystal, like our abilities to control our elements. The other part is the abilities every human has hidden in him or her. The crystals give us direct access to them and makes them stronger. Andros and Zhane, you have telekinetic abilities. Those were hidden inside you and brought out by practicing for a long time... We had them also hidden in our selves and we were also able to bring them out with a lot of training and a little help from the crystal. In that way we have also developed telepathic abilities and some other things. When we lose the crystals, we will have that abilities, but not so strong."  Mikayla answered. 

***

Dinera giggled softly. Neferia, Domitia and Ayla were with her. A few minutes later Morgant, Gahal, Olymp and Ferdus joined them. Mikayla had asked them to bring a breakfast. That would make it easier to introduce them. 

The eight of them went in the direction of the kitchen. Quickly Morgant and Gahal put the jars with jam, peanut butter and some other things on trays. Olymp and Ferdus put cheese and meat products on trays. Still chuckling Dinera and Domitia busy with putting all kind of bread in baskets and Neferia and Ayla were working on tea and coffee. 

The whole stuff was loaded on two trolleys and the group went in the direction of the Power Center. 

***

Taren was explaining something about the use of the Power Center, when the eight Guardians entered. 

Mikayla stood up and said: "I would like to introduce you to your Guardians. They have been keeping an eye on you for quite a while." She nodded to the Guardians. 

At first the females lined up. They smacked twice on their right hip. Neferia, with long black hair, became a teenage girl with blond hair and a pink ballet outfit. Ayla aged, and became the woman from the dojo. Domitia's skin became a bit darker. Dinera's long hair became black and then it was hidden under a head scarf. 

Mikayla smiled and started: "Katherine, Kimberly, Justin and Billy. This is your Guardian, Neferia. You know her as Alicia Marsden. Jason, Adam, Rocky and Tommy. This is your Guardian, Ayla. You know her as Mrs Marsden. She and Neferia lived together as mother and daughter. Aisha, this is your Guardian. Her name is Domitia. She is a real sister of Ashala. She wanted to go back to her village and this was the perfect combination. The last one, her name is Dinera. Her duty was to guard Carlos, Cassie and T.J. You have known her as Fatima Matafari." 

Then the men lined up. They repeated the smacks on the hip and also they changed of appearance. Taren stood up and Mikayla sat down again. The female Guardians started setting the table. 

"This is Gahal. Trini, you know him as Mark Goodwell. He is your Guardian. Tanya, Zack, this your Guardian, Olymp. And this Morgant. Ashley, Andros and Zhane, you know him as Darius. This is Ferdus, He was the Guardian of the Rangers on Mirinoi." 

The men also changed back and helped the women setting the table. 

When they were finished, Meret said: "Rocky, here is your breakfast. We will come back when you are finished." The Meander teens and Guardians left the Power Center. The others started eating, quietly talking in the mean time. 


	4. Making plans

Chapter 3

Making plans

**A pocket dimension; the ****Power****Center**** in the ****Meander****Castle******

A few hours later. They had eaten and Meret had answered their last questions. She had also given them a tour in their wing of the castle. After that everyone had told some things about himself or herself. 

For now, Mike was thinking. He was wondering why he was chosen as leader. Tommy, for an instance, had experience with leading Ranger teams. He hadn't. 

A few soft knocks on the door and Maya came in. She sat down beside him on the bed and looked around. "Your room is so dull." was her comment. The room had also a strip floor, but the walls were gray. 

Mike chuckled. "If your room has the same decoration as mine, then yours must be… shiny. With all the yellow." 

Maya chuckled also for a moment, but became serious then. "You don't like being chosen as a leader, do you?" 

Mike nodded. "I think it should have been Tommy." 

"Did you tell him?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't mind. I just have had a little meeting with the leaders of the teams. I have asked for everybody specialties. We already have some ideas. What we told by the introductions also helped." Mike told. 

"All the girls have been talking together for a while. We had to tell a lot about Mirinoi. Cassie and Ashley were really surprised when Karone told she was a trainee nurse. All the girls seemed very nice to me." 

"The other people where I have been talking to also. I doesn't surprise me that Cassie and Ashley were surprised. We were also, when she told us of her plans." Mike answered. 

They were silent for a moment. Then Maya put her arm around Mike's shoulders and said: "Now, come on, big leader. I have the idea that everybody wants to hear the idea's." They stood up and headed for the main room.

***

Fifteen minutes later everybody sat around the table in the main room, Mike on the head of the table. "Right. We haven't been attacked yet, but I think we know from our experiences that it won't take long, before they do. I have been talking with Jason, Tommy, Andros, Leo and Carter and we have some idea's. First one, we work with four basic teams. This is based on the Zords. Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Billy and Zack are the first basic team with the DinoZords. The second basic team are Andros, Ashley, Cassie, T.J. and Carlos with the Astro Megazord. The third team are Leo, Maya, Kendrix, Kai and Damon with the GalactaZords. Carter, Kelsey, Dana, Chad and Joel are the last team, with the RescueZords. We also have four people with a own Zord. That are Tommy with the Tigerzord, Zhane with the MegaWinger, Karone with the Solar Voyager and myself with Torrozord. We will form the special team. The others are the reserve team. Of course they will fight also, but these teams are purely based on the Zords. Two other groups we wanted to form are a technical team and a medical team. For the technical team we had the following people in mind: Billy, Trini, Adam, Justin and Damon. Kendrix, we think you will also be able to help often. For the medical team we were thinking of Dana, Karone, Kimberly and Katherine. This is what we have right now. For the strategic points, we form a council from the Red Rangers and Tommy. Does everyone agree with this?" 

Everyone agreed and the members of the technical and medical team searched a place where they could consult with each other. 

***

Dana, Karone, Kimberly and Katherine found a place on a side table. The technical group was on the other side of the space, already busy making plans. 

Dana looked to the other three women. There was silence for a moment, but then Kim began to giggle. "Great team we are." The others started giggling also. 

"To be fair, I don't have that much medical experience. I have been team nurse for well over two years and Kat has taught me a lot of the theory. Also I have learned some things in my time as coach. And a lot first aid training. I think I started with that when I was ten years old." Kim told, after the giggling had stopped. 

"My father started teaching me a lot of things when I was really young. Two years ago I started my education as paramedic and I joined Lightspeed about a month before I became a Ranger." Dana followed.

"I have also been team nurse. I think, well over a year. When I damaged my achilles tendon I was forced to quit dance school and I decided to follow a medical education. I am still busy. Further a lot of first aid training, just like Kim" Katherine told.

"I have just started a few moths ago. I really learn in practice. Kendrix is boasting up my biology and Alpha is teaching me also a lot of stuff." Karone was the last to tell her story.

They started talking. At the end Dana concluded: "We gonna inspect the MedBay right now and practice a little bit. I think we can boost up each others knowledge. Okay?" The others agreed. 

"Karone, do you want to inform Mike?" Katherine opted. Karone agreed and the four headed in the direction of the MedBay. 

***

**A Dark dimension; Skull Cavern **

Diabolico looked pissed off at Vypra. "What do you mean? Those Power Rangers disappeared?" he bellowed.

"I don't know. They are just disappeared and at the Aquabase they are going frantic." Vypra answered.

Suddenly two pillars of black flames appeared. "I think I can answer that question. They have joined the Chosen ones of Meander." Arcia said, as soon as the flames had disappeared.

Diabolico, Loki, Vypra and Jinxer looked skeptic at the two figures in black with the crystals on their foreheads. Impus just kept sucking his pacifier. 

***

"My name is Arcia, holder of the first part of the Black Crystal. And this is my husband Morkan, holder of the second part of the Black Crystal. We want to control the Earth. For that purpose we have revived some figures like Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd and Trakeena. Our enemies are Tantara, Montres and their children. They are the owners of the Meander Crystal. As counterattack they have asked the help off all the former Power Rangers of Earth. They gave them their powers back and the Lightspeed Rangers joined them. There are thirty Rangers now. This is our proposition: you join us and help to defeat them, you will get your rightful piece of the Earth." 

The demons listened and Diabolico said, after Arcia was finished: "Interesting. We agree, subjected to the fact we want Mariner Bay and surrounding area's." 

Morkan nodded and agreed. The room lighted up and when it faded away, the room was empty. 

***

**Mariner****Bay****; Lightspeed Aquabase**

Everything was going a bit haywire. The Rangers had suddenly disappeared from their quarters last night and even after the whole night scanning they hadn't found a trace. 

Some staff members, William Mitchell, his son Ryan and Angela Fairweather were discussing in a private chamber. The room startled when suddenly Capitan Mitchell, Ryan and Miss Fairweather dissolved in streaks of light. Two white and one silver left the Base. 

One off the staff members hurried to a scanner and found no trace of them. 

***

**A Dark Dimension; the ****Black****Castle******

Arcia en Morkan sat on their thrones, flanked by Marcian and Nork. Their assistants, as Arcia thought of them, sat on a round table before them. She had introduced the Lightspeed demons to the others and was currently ruminating about she would like to do now. She had a great army, eager assistants and… a big challenge. 

After a few moments she rose up and started speaking: "We are all complete right now. It's time for those so-called heroes to learn a lesson, a big lesson. Marcian, get some Mukro's ready to attack. Nork, you go help her. She is in charge! The others can start making some plans."

She sat back and pulled her veils before her face. Marcian and Nork left. Arcia and Morkan followed suit…

***

**A pocket dimension; the ****Power****Center**** in the ****Meander****Castle******

The three teleportation beams became solid figures. 

Captain Mitchell looked around. He was in a big space, the walls covered with computers and few doors. There were also some small tables by the sides. On one of these tables a group of people was working. There were two men in blue, two men in green, a woman with a yellow blazer and long black hair and a woman in pink. They were busy with some metal. The woman in yellow was working with a soldering iron. A few other people were working on some of the computers. At last six young men were seated by a large table. A man with black hair and brown eye's, clad in gray stood up, and approached the three dazed people. 

***

Mike looked at the three people. They seemed a little bit overwhelmed. 

He stood up and walked to them. When he reached them, he said: "Welcome in the Power Center. My name is Mike Corbett. We owe you some explanation. Come and take a seat. I will call the others." 

Mike guided them to the table and started collecting everyone. 

***

Katherine was explaining something to Karone. The MedBay was fully-equipped. There was a lot of equipment where she was used to work with. For Kimberly it is exactly the same and also Karone knew some things. Only Dana was absolutely not familiar with a lot of things of the equipment. But Kimberly was working with her and she got quickly the hang of it. But Dana knew a lot of the theory and she would be able to help the others with that. 

Suddenly Mike entered with the words: "Would you come to the main room? Dana, we have teleported your father and brother and Miss Fairweather from the Aquabase." Mike went back quickly. 

The girls quickly put everything on his place and followed. 

***

Everybody was taking their place around the table. 

From the central doors, Meret, Mikayla, Taren and Taranis entered, dressed in their ceremonial outfits again and again with the paint on their faces. They also took a place.

Captain Mitchell was surprised when he saw his daughter and her teammates around the table.

When all the chairs were occupied, Mike started speaking. "Sorry for the way we brought you here. The people who are here, are Power Rangers or were Power Rangers once. Last night we were teleported here and we got an explanation. But I think they can explain it better then I can."

Meret came forward and pulled her veil down. "We offer our excuse for teleporting the Rangers over here without a warning. My name is Meret. I own a powerful crystal called the Meander Crystal of Earth. This is my sister Mikayla. She owns the Crystal of Water. The man in orange is my brother Taranis. He owns the Crystal of Fire. And as last my brother Taren. He owns the Crystal of Air. My mother, Tantara owns the Meander Crystal of the Heart. My father, Montres, owns the Crystal of Strength…" Meret told the story about the Meander Crystals and how this situation had arisen. 

Then the Rangers took over the narration and the others introduced themselves. 

Suddenly the central doors opened again and Tantara and Montres entered. They were in ceremonial outfit, but without the paint. They looked alarmed. "Diabolico and crew have joined Arcia and Morkan. I think they will attack soon. Ryan, I know you are also a Ranger, but that your cobra tattoo prevents you to come in action. Meret told about the Meander Crystals. There is a seventh crystal, the Crystal of Truth. It can help you. Your team members have agreed to help us. If you also want to help us, we can help you to get rid of the tattoo."

 Ryan looked at his father and then to his sister. Dana nodded. His father also, but after a few moments. After a few moments he agreed. Tantara asked him to follow her and the owners of the Meander Crystal left the space. 

Carter stood up and said: "We asked to teleport you over here because we thought that the Base would go haywire. We have been talking and found out that it would probably work the best if we stay here. We have here the same facilities as in the Aquabase." 

Billy stood up and took something from the table they had been working on. He handed Capitan Mitchell and Miss Fairweather a kind of watches. "These are communicators. It will allow you to teleport, by pushing this button. Form an image in your mind where you want to go and push the button. This will allow you to communicate with the other communicators. We are working on them, but they aren't ready yet. We would also like to make a direct communication link with the Aquabase." 

Miss Fairweather was checking out the communicator. "I think I can help to finish the other communicators. I have the idea that some parts of the technology is almost the same as we used in the communications systems in the Lightspeed morphers." she said. 

The technical group and Miss Fairweather returned to the working table. The medical group went back to MedBay and the most others also went somewhere else. The red Rangers and Tommy stayed where they were and started discussing some strategic things.

***

**An pocket dimension; the ceremonial chamber in the ****Meander****Castle******

Ryan looked around in the ceremonial chamber. The room was a large square, with a circle in the middle. There stood a holder with a big crystal. Around it were six smaller holders. 

"Hand me your morpher and place your hands on the crystal." instructed Tantara. 

Ryan did as he was told. 

Tantara placed his morpher on a table and took place by one of the smaller holders. Montres, Meret, Mikayla, Taren and Taranis followed her example. They took the crystal from their forehead and placed them in the holders. 

Tantara began to chant in an unfamiliar language. After what seemed a couple of verses, Meret and Mikayla joined her. The crystal began to glow. Suddenly they stopped. 

Montres looked into Ryan's eyes and asked: "Ryan Mitchell, do you want to join the side of good permanently and do you want to help us to defend the world against the Black Crystals?" 

"Yes, may the tattoo return if I rejoin the side of evil voluntary." he answered. 

"So shall it be." Montres said and the six people began to chant again. Ryan saw suddenly the tattoo rise up from behind and the light of the Crystal of Truth crushed it. Then the light faded away and the chanting stopped. 

The six people placed the crystals on their foreheads again and Tantara handed him his morpher. Then she and Montres disappeared. 

Taren smiled. "They do that always. Come, I will bring you to the Power Center." Taren brought him back and disappeared also.

***

**A pocket dimension; the ****Power****Center**** in the ****Meander****Castle******

Dana, Karone, Katherine and Kimberly were still talking, exploring and practicing in the MedBay. Currently they were working with some off the varying scanners. 

Katherine suddenly spoke: "I just thought of something. I don't mind staying here, but wouldn't it be very strange if we just disappear. I have my study. This is more important for me, but…" 

Kim nodded. "You're right. Probably Clark is going to freak out right now." 

Dana had a pensive look on her face. "Maybe we can arrange something from Lightspeed. Let's go talk to my father." The four women headed back to the main room. The men were still discussing strategic matters. They took a place on the table and Dana said: "Dad, we just found a little problem. The most of the people have a job and that kind of trouble. Can we arrange something from Lightspeed to cover them?"

Captain Mitchell got also a pensive look on his face. "I think that's possible. But I have to make a plan. That will take a little time." 

Suddenly alarms sounded. The few people who had been somewhere else came rushing in. Two green lights flashed and Meret and Mikayla appeared. 

Justin pressed a button on one of the consoles and a large viewing screen appeared. Everyone saw am enormous group of Putties, Tenga's, Cogs, Piranhatrons, Quantrons, Stingwingers, Batlings and Mukro's in Angel Grove Park. 

Tommy made a face and said: "Time to go to work." 

Quickly the teams lined up. "It's morphing time. Pterodactyl; Triceratops; Mastodon; Tyrannosaurus; Sabertooth Tiger; White Tiger; Zeo Ranger II, Yellow; Zeo Ranger III, Blue." sounded from the Morphin and Zeo Rangers. "Shift into Turbo. Mountain Blaster Turbo Power; Desert Thunder Turbo Power; Wind Chaser Turbo Power; Dune Star Turbo power." sounded from the four Turbo Rangers. "Let's rocket." sounded from the Space Rangers, including Karone. Also you could hear "Go, galactic." from the Galaxy Rangers and "Lightspeed Rescue." from the Lightspeed Rangers. The last two morphing calls were "Magna-power." from Mike and "Titanium-power." from Ryan. 

The room was filled with flashes off light and when they faded away thirty-one Rangers stood in the room. 

There were a few differences. The Yellow Morphin, Galaxy and Lightspeed Rangers had now a small skirt to their suits, like the other female Rangers. Karone was in a purple version of the suit that Ashley and Cassie wore. The five squares on her chest were purple with a smaller golden square inside each purple square. Quickly they teleported to Angel Grove Park. 

***

**Angel Grove, ****California****; ****Angel****Grove****Park******

Thirty-one Rangers appeared in the middle of the group Putties, Tenga's, Cogs, Piranhatrons, Quantrons, Stingwingers, Batlings and Mukro's. Mike looked around and ordered: "Spread out." The Rangers spread out and the battle begun in earnest.

***

Jason and Tommy were working back to back in a mass of Putties and Tenga's. Jason had called his Power Sword and was carving trough the Putties. Tommy extended his hand and called: "Saba." 

White light shone from his hand and Saba appeared. "Good to see you again. Ready for a fight?" Tommy said to the saber. 

"As always. Saba said in his British accent. Tommy grinned and slashed at a Tenga, who wanted to take Jason in his back. 

***

Katherine had made her way to low hill and was currently shooting with Windfire at the foot soldiers around her. Now and then she kicked a Stingwinger or Quantron when they got to close. 

Kendrix and Kimberly noticed her. With a few backflips, cartwheels and a kick here and there Kimberly managed to land beside her. "Power Bow." sounded and a millisecond later the pink weapon appeared in her hand. She also started firing at some Stingwingers.

Kendrix straddle-kicked two Batlings and somersaulted backward in the direction of the hill. Stopped by a Putty, she punched it in his stomach and flipped on the hill. Quickly pulling her Transdagger from her private pocket dimension, she transformed it in her BetaBow. She smacked a Piranhatron, who was sneaking up, in his face and shot at him. Then she joined the two other Pink Rangers. 

***

Trini and Aisha noticed the three girls also. They made way to the girls and covered them, so that the other could focus on shooting the foot soldiers. 

***

Karone currently kicked a Tenga in his groin. Seeing that her brother was surrounded by a enormous group Mukro's. Quickly she extended her hands and called: "Solar Fire Staff". A long purple bo-staff appeared in her hands. At the ends was a small golden sun. 

She flipped in the direction of the huddle and started beating the creatures senseless. She pressed a small button on her staff and one off the golden suns fired. Attached to it was a long golden cable. It wrapped himself around a Mukro and she yanked the staff back. The Mukro lost his balance and slammed into some others of his kind. She repeated the procedure a couple of times, freeing her brother efficiently. 

***

Maya and Mike were also working back to back. Maya was carving her way trough some Stingwingers with her Quasar-saber. Mike was doing the same with his own sword. The Lightspeed Rangers were covering each other while working their way through also some Stingwingers. With thirty-one Rangers the foot soldiers were finished quickly. Suddenly the park was lit up with black flashes and the remaining foot soldiers teleported away. The Rangers put their weapons away and teleported away also. 

***

**A pocket dimension; the ****Power****Center**** in the ****Meander****Castle******

The Rangers appeared in thirty-one colored flashes. As soon as everybody's molecules had assembled again, the Rangers demorphed. Everyone took their place around the table. 

There was some quite talking, until Joel looked at his wrist and cried: "Where is my morpher?"

Mikayla chuckled. "I think we forgot to mention that Meret and I have made some extra personal pocket dimensions. Each of you have two off them. The most of you are used to use one. The one were your morpher went. Also are your Ranger weapons and other Ranger things are stored in that dimension. The other one you can use for your other things. Just focus to putting the thing in a pocket. When you want it back, just visualize it in your hand. And for your morpher, Joel, just twist your wrist." 

Joel did it and looked kinda relieved when it appeared. A few moments later it disappeared in the pocket dimension again. 

Captain Mitchell was currently talking with Miss Fairweather

"I was just wondering. How is it possible that my suit has changed?" Maya asked. 

"That is something the Meander Crystals did. Don't ask me why or how, but it is only a change in appearance. It doesn't change your strength or something else." Meret answered. 

***

**A Dark Dimension; the ****Black****Castle******

"You have done it well, Marcian. We have a lot of useful information now." Marcian was kneeling before Arcia. She looked very relieved. A moment later Marcian was dismissed and Arcia headed in the direction of her work room. 

***

**An pocket dimension; the ****Power****Center**** in the ****Meander****Castle******

After the battle had been discussed, they set on working the problem of their sudden disappearance. For Katherine, Kimberly, Adam and the others who lived in America was it fairly simple. Lightspeed would send a message they were hired by them. For Trini, she would send a message to the embassy that she had escaped the attack and that was going into hiding for an unknown time. Mikayla had consulted with some of the Guardians and they would take care of the situation in Africa, Mirinoi and KO-35. 


	5. Balance

Chapter 4

Balance 

**The ****Power****Center**

It was the next morning. Last evening, after arranging their covers, Kai and a few others had made a meal and they had had supper. That didn't meant that they had to cook, but they noted what everyone wanted to eat and got it from the Synethron. They also set the table. After cleaning everything, they had been busy getting to know each other better.

The morning hadn't started really well. Joel had a certain mood and he had driven the girls crazy with his so called charming. Dana and Kelsey, who were used to it, only laughed. But Kimberly, who hadn't slept very well and had got up on the wrong side of the bed, became irritated, very irritated and flipped him over her shoulder. He didn't land very hard and after that the whole room was laughing. Kat looked attentive. Something was bothering Kim. 

***

Now they were having breakfast. Three of them and Dinera had set the table. Kat noticed that. Trini and Aisha also looked at Kim. In general, the conversation had ended on material arts. 

Dinera laughed. She had joined them. "We have a space where you can practice if you want. Taren just calls it 'the dojo.' There are also some others facilities. A pool, a room where you can lift weights, a dance studio and two gyms, one for general use and one with a balance beam, uneven bars and that kind of stuff. Everything there is set up permanently. You are free to use it." 

Everyone had a surprised look at their faces. 

Dinera chuckled. "The pool and the gymnastic stuff were already here when we came here. Montres his father had a sport center. When he died, Montres inherited the sport center. He was already married with Tantara and owned the Meander Crystal off Strength. He striped the place and set up the most over here. Then he sold the place."

***

"What is bothering you, girl?" Katherine asked from the door of Kimberly's chamber.

Kimberly looked up. "Nothing." she replied. 

Kat walked into the room and plopped down on the desk chair. "I am not blind, Kim. Heck, even Trini and Aisha were looking at you with breakfast. So, again, what is bothering you?"

 Kim sat down on her bed. "It's Clark. Since you aren't blind, as you just said, I think you have noticed it isn't going this well between us."

Kat just nodded. 

"Clark is becoming a little bit too protective. He is always been protective since I told him what happened in Florida. He doesn't want me to do a lot of things I just need do. He also hates fighting and war. Since he came in Angel Grove he has become one of those people who think that Rita and the others just appeared because the Power Rangers were there. He even didn't see a battle. You can imagine how he will react when he hears I 'help' at Lightspeed. And when he discovers the truth he would be going crazy. He would demand I give up my Ranger powers."

Kat had listened intently. "Kim, you need your freedom. He can't keep you in a golden cage. Without it you will become crazy. And for giving up your Ranger powers… Knowing you, you would never do that. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger. That what everybody always said. You would even fight without powers if they had asked that. That is what we all would have done." Kat soothed. 

"You are lucky with Alex. In any case he understands why you are doing this, if he would know. Better then Clark in this case." Kim replied. 

"Yeah, I am. But you need to take your mind off it. How about a swim? I believe we have swimwear in our wardrobes." Kat proposed while standing up. 

Kim followed her example and answered: "Good idea. But first I have to apologize to Joel. I will get my stuff and we see each at the hall." 

"Ok. Shall I ask the other girls? Almost all the boys are sparring." Kat made another suggestion. 

Kim nodded and turned to her wardrobe. Kat left the room smiling to get her own things.

***

**The ****Black****Castle******

The live had also started in the castle. Marcian and Nork had spent the night in their own quarters. The other creatures had spent the night in a wing where everyone had an own room. 

After everyone was awake, Arcia called everybody together. The woman was in her black robes again, completely with veils. "Ok, very simple. I have found some powerful stones in Europe. I want them. They are so strong that a little piece can penetrate Ranger suits. Also can they harness enormous amounts of energy. With one of them we can give Queen Bansheera her body, when the planets are aligned. But it means we have to keep the Rangers occupied. We need some monsters. Any monsters available?" 

Diabolico spoke: "Yes, from our last attack I have Demonite, Thunderon and Falkar. With some extra power and some help of Batlings or something like them would keep those Rangers occupied." 

Arcia nodded and asked: "Any other idea's?" 

"Maybe Scorpina, Vypra and some other henchmen can also go. Some extra work for them." Lord Zedd said. 

Arcia nodded her agreement and chose three off them to help her in Europe. 

*** 

**The ****Power****Center**

At the moment that Kat entered Kim's room, Trini knocked on the door of Billy's room. The most guys' had decided to go sparring and Billy hadn't been with them. Besides Billy, only Zhane and Ryan had declined. With her idea Ryan was in his room and she had seen Zhane working on a computer in the main chamber. Then she heard the soft reply that she could come in. 

Trini pushed the door open and entered the chamber. Billy was writing, sitting by the desk. 

When Trini entered he looked up. "What can I do for you?" he asked, not really interested.

 Trini sat down on the bed and answered: "I want to ask you something. Why did you never contact us if you came back? Jason wrote me you went to Aquitar. What happened there?"

 Billy turned his chair to her. "When I went there, I was aging very fast. On Aquitar they had a cure and it worked very well. In the mean time, Cestria and I had fallen in love and were a couple. We were happy and lived together. Then Divatox came with her attack. She attacked the Rangers on Gratha, but Piranhatrons also attacked the life pods on Aquitar. With an attack at our life pod, Cestria was killed. Then Zordons sacrifice came. In one day I had lost my beloved and my mentor, who was like a second father to me. I decided to go back to Earth. There I took another identity and lived calmly in Angel Grove."

"How did Justin found out who you were?" Trini asked.

 "Justin was in one of the science clubs which I lead. A day he saw some blueprints I had in a file. They were things from the Power Chamber. Justin recognized them and then everything clicked in place for him." Billy told.

Trini was silent for a while after that. "But I still don't understand why you didn't contact us?" she asked. 

"Back then it even hurt when I thought about it. Further, there was nothing." 

Trini regarded him close during his answer. Then she stood up and said: "I think there is more. But only you can decide if you want to talk about it. I will be there if you want to talk." With that she left the room. 

***

Twelve minutes later Katherine, Kimberly, Kelsey, Dana and Karone lay lazily in the swimming pool. Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Cassie, Ashley and Kendrix also entered. 

The last two were pulling a hesitant Maya with them. "Come on, Maya. We also have a swimming pool on Mirinoi. This is nothing different." Kendrix said. 

Nobody understood Maya's muttered complains. Karone climbed out of the water and helped Kendrix and Ashley to persuade Maya.

Three minutes later all the girls flooded peacefully in the swimming pool. Trini and Aisha swam in the direction of Kim. "What is bugging you, Kim?" Trini asked randomly. 

Kim sighed: "I am having some trouble in my relationship. But the background behind that is a long story and I am not in the mood to tell that story." 

Everyone swam for a little while, but then they played a kind off volleyball in the water. It was an Mirinoian game and Karone, Kendrix and Maya had explained it quickly. The girls split up in two teams, yellow and pink or in Karones case, former pink. 

The girls where entertaining them perfectly when an alarm started blearing. Everyone sighed, but climbed quickly from the water and grabbed their towels, robes and communicators. Then they all teleported in pink, yellow and purple streaks of light. 

*** 

Some of the guys raised their eyebrows when they saw how the girls were dressed. Especially Joel. But Kim threw him a glare and he quickly returned his attention to the problems. 

Zhane was giving a quick summary: "Everyone is waiting. They have sent three monsters, Falkar, Demonite and Thunderon. They are with hundred, two hundred Mukro's and Goldar, Scorpina, Archerina, Elgar, Rygog, Ecliptor, Deviot, Villamax, Gasket and Vypra. Also is there a woman named Marcian with them." 

Taren appeared in a flash and said: "She is really powerful. She is an excellent fighter and knows quite some magic." 

Mike had absorbed the information quickly. The Red Rangers, Tommy and Mike put their heads together. The girls quickly grabbed some clothing from their chambers. 

When they were back, Mike gave quick instructions. "Lightspeed team, you take on Falkar, Galaxy team, you take on Demonite and the Space team takes on Thunderon. Reserve team, you handle the Mukro's. Morphin team and Special team handle the henchman and Marcian. Everybody ready?" 

The teams lined up and the air was filled with "It's morphing time. Pterodactyl; Triceratops; Mastodon; Tyrannosaurus; Sabertooth Tiger; White Tiger; Zeo Ranger II, Yellow; Zeo Ranger III, Blue." from the Morphin and Zeo Rangers; "Shift into Turbo. Mountain Blaster Turbo Power; Desert Thunder Turbo Power; Wind Chaser Turbo Power; Dune Star Turbo power." from the Turbo Rangers; "Let's rocket." from the Space Rangers; "Go, galactic." from the Galaxy Rangers; "Lightspeed Rescue." from the Lightspeed Rangers; "Magna-power." from Mike and "Titanium-power." from Ryan. 

Three seconds later flashes of light were faded away, everybody was morphed and teleported.

***

**Hungary****, ****Europe****; some caves**

In a dark cave a yellow flash, two red flashes and a pile of black flames appeared. They concealed in the forms of Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Divatox and Arcia, clad in black armor.

Arcia pointed at some black lines of stone in the wall. "This is the stone I have been looking for. It's so powerful it can penetrate Ranger suits. Also it can guide enormous qualities of energy. Tantara and her family know this also, so that is why we had to keep the Rangers occupied. I want so much as possible, but you can't chop it out of the stone wall. You must remove it by magic and the magic of the Black Crystals doesn't work. That's why I brought you here. You can remove it by your magic." 

The three evil beings nodded went to work. 

*** 

**Stone Canyon****, ****California****: A local park**

The park was filled with action. At a large field of grass was the battle going on and on. 

In the farthest corner Adam, Katherine, Tanya, Aisha, Justin and Rocky were working their way through the mass of Mukro's. They looked a little like Putties with their gray bodies, but their chest and head was covered with armor. Also they had wings and shining, red eyes where they can fire lasers from. The Mukro's wield only a short sword, but they do that with an enormous skill. Rocky and Adam were back to back in the team they had perfected many years before. They used no weapons, but with a powerful flurry of punches and kicks they send the beings flying. Katherine was standing in a three, using Windfire with pinpoint accuracy, but out direct reach from the Mukro's. Aisha and Tanya were also back to back, Aisha with her Zeo Blade and Tanya with her Turbo Sword. Every Mukro who came too close received a nasty cut. Justin was on the edge of the battalion Mukro's, also sending them everywhere. 

Nearby them the Galaxy team was fighting Demonite. And it wasn't going very well. He was sending them flying in all directions. Everybody scrambled up and they regrouped. Three seconds of talking was followed by a line up. Then they called: "Lights of Orion, activate." The golden light flashed and the decorations of the lights of Orion appeared. The battle continued at full strength. 

On the other side the Space team was 'playing around' with Thunderon. Thunderon hadn't put any real effort in his attacks and defense, just enough so he wouldn't been hit to bad. Suddenly he launched an attack at full strength and also the Space Rangers were knocked back. Soon they were on their feet and this time they had their weapons ready. Cassie and Ashley started firing a steady barrage of lasers with the Satellite Stunner and the Star Slinger. This gave Andros, Carlos and T.J. the chance to hit him directly with the Spiral Saber, Lunar Lance and Astro Ask.

In the middle of the field was also a battle going on. Goldar was fighting Tommy fierily, Kimberly was whacking Scorpina with her Power Bow, Trini tried to find a opening in Archerina attacks and Elgar tried to hit Zack, but hadn't much success. Archerina's back was decked by her husband, Gasket and he was fighting Billy. Jason called on his Power Sword and he looked like if he wanted to get revenge on Rygog for the mess on Muiranthias. Zhane was going toe to toe with Ecliptor and Mike was going toe to toe with Deviot. Vypra was 'sparring' with Ryan and Villamax was enveloped in a battle with Karone, sword against Solar Fire Staff.

***

**Hungary****, ****Europe****; some caves**

Rita, Zedd and Divatox had already removed an fairly amount of the black rock. Arcia had been transporting the rock back to the Black Castle. They went on for a little while. Then Arcia gave the sign she had enough and they teleported back. 

***

**Stone Canyon****, ****California****: A local park**

The fight had been going on about a hour now. And everybody was getting a little down.

Adam, Rocky, Katherine, Justin, Tanya and Aisha were almost finished with the Mukro's. Kat still had her position in a tree and no Mukro thought about attacking her or it would get an energy arrow for in his stomach. Adam, Rocky and Justin were circling roughly thirty Mukro's and Aisha and Tanya were chasing some Mukro's who were flying around, trying to shake the Yellow Rangers of. 

The Lightspeed team was wearing Falkar out. His moves became slower and less precise. Yet he was still a very powerful opponent and it didn't look like if their fight was going to end soon. The Galaxy and Space Rangers were in the same condition with their monsters. Thunderon and Demonite were becoming slower and less precise, but also those battles didn't look if they would end soon. 

The battle with the henchmen was going a little bit better. Kim had defeated Scorpina and she was helping Trini with Archerina. Jason had defeated Rygog and was helping Billy to defeat Gasket. Zack was still kicking Elgars butt. But Tommy's battle with Goldar wasn't going very good, not good for both sides. Zhane and Mike were in the same condition with their opponents. Karone had Villamax almost defeated and Ryan was doing it very well against Vypra. 

Vypra had had it with fighting Ryan. She thought: 'This is enough. That witch Scorpina went away when she had broken a nail. But not before taunting him a little.' "So, here is Mister Traitor. Have you never heard that someone who betrays his family or friends once, will do that again? You betrayed me, the one who brought you to bed and protected you from Diabolico in his anger?" She could she that what she had said hit him and his movements became less precise. Suddenly she saw a wonderful opening. With her sword she hit his wrist and Ryans morpher rolled on the ground. He demorphed immediately. For he could get over the surprise and take a position to defense himself, Vypra was on him and was going to stab him in the heart. He could just roll away, but her sword hit him in the left shoulder. Ryan felt the stab just barely, because everything became black. 

Kat was just going to fire at a persistent Mukro, when she heard a voice scream: "Ryan." It was Dana. She looked in the direction of the situation and her heart jumped for a moment. Vypra prepared herself to stab an unconscious and demorphed Ryan in the heart. Quickly she pulled herself together and raised Windfire. Carefully she aimed on Vypra and released a barrage of shimmering pink arrows. 

Mike had seen also what happened, but he couldn't get away from Deviot. His heart ached when he saw Vypra standing and when the arrows hit Vypra he felt a great relieve. On the communication system in their helmet a message came in. It was Kat. "I am coming in your way. I am gonna take Deviot out for a moment. Keep Ryan covered for a moment." At that moment some pink arrows hit Deviot. Mike somersaulted backward and converged his sword in his blaster. Snapping some shots at Vypra, he caused her to stumble backwards. He also snapped some shots at Deviot. Somersaulting back he converged his sword again and started fighting Deviot again. 

After the message she had given Mike and releasing her shots, she leaped from the tree and ran the direction of Ryan. While running she put her bow in her pocket dimension and called upon her Turbo Sword. Vypra had recovered from Kats arrows and Mikes blasts and tried to kill Ryan again, but Kat was in time to block her sword. But she didn't get the time to check Ryan, although she had seen his wound briefly. Then Tanya landed before her, taking over the battle with Vypra. Kat turned to Ryan and teleported away with him, at the last moment grabbing the Titanium-morpher. 

Dana was enormously relieved when she saw the pink and silver mingled teleportation beam rising up from the field. 

***

**The ****Power****Center******

Mikayla had been watching the battle right after the start. Her heart jumped when she saw Vypra's actions. Then she saw the pink and silver mingled teleportation beam rising up on the screen. Just like the others on the field and the others watching she felt a great relieve. 

***

Katherine landed in the MedBay with Ryan in her arms. She laid him down on a diagnostic table and yanked her helmet off. Not bothering to demorph completely, she started to work. First she flipped some switches and there sounded a soft humming when the table started monitoring Ryans vital functions. A second later soft bleeps filled the room and on the monitors above the table appeared the data on Ryan vitals. To Kats relieve they were all stable and only a little bit slow. This gave Kat the idea that Vypra's sword had a sedative or tranquilizer on it. She took a blood sample and put it trough the scanner. 

***

Mikayla saw two dots appear in the MedBay on the internal scanner of the Power Center. She wanted to go in that direction, but Meret intercepted her and had something to talk about. 

Finally Meret had what she wanted and headed in the direction of the MedBay.

***

Kat was just busy with a full body scan, when Mikayla entered. 

"How is Ryan?" 

Kat looked only up for a moment before answering and going back to her work. "His vitals are stable, but a little bit slow. I have the idea that there was a sedative or tranquilizer on Vypra's sword. I have treated his wound and now I am running a full body scan." she replied.

Studying the data on the monitors, Mikayla asked: "Do you need any help?" 

"Not with the scanning, I am almost finished, but if you want to check if the computer has found anything in his blood?" 

Mikayla did what she asked and said: "You are right. There is a tranquilizer in his blood. It's a mild one, but I don't think we have an antidote. And there is a fairly great amount of the in his blood." 

Kat had finished her scan and came looking also. When she saw the name of the tranquilizer, she nodded. "I know this stuff. You are right. I think we should let him here. I can do it here on my own, but do you want to check if they need me in battle after I am finished here?"

Mikayla nodded and headed back to the main room. Kat transferred Ryan to a normal bed and hooked him up to some of the control equipment.

***

**Stone Canyon****, ****California****: A local park**

The henchmen and the Mukro's were finally defeated. Tommy ran up to Jason and the others. "Let's call the Power Cannon." he stated. "Right." was the answer from five mouths. They lined up and saw Thunderon. Facing in that direction they called the Power Canon and fired at Thunderon. He was hit in the back and stumbled forward. The Galaxy Rangers immediately lined up and called: "Power up Mode." They turned in a fireball and ran at Thunderon. Pas-sing right through him, three seconds later Thunderon exploded. 

The Galaxy Rangers went to help the Space Rangers while the Morphin Rangers helped the Lightspeed Rangers. Soon Demonite and Falkar also exploded. The Rangers stood if they were waiting for something. But is didn't happen and everybody teleported away. 

***

**The ****Power****Center**

Twenty-nine beams of light landed in the Power Center. When Dana's form was solid again she headed directly to the MedBay. 

But Kat came out and caught her. "Ryan is doing fine. First demorph, get something to drink and sit down. Then I will talk. I will warn your father. Back to action." she said. In a pink flash she was completely morphed and teleported away in a pink beam of light. 

Dana headed again to the MedBay, but was stopped by Kim and Kelsey. "Kat said Ryan was fine. Come, let's get some clothes." Kim said and she and Kelsey pulled Dana with them. The other girls followed suit. 

***

**Mariner****Bay****; Lightspeed Aquabase**

The Pink Turbo Ranger appeared in a pink beam of light. As soon as her form was solid again, a man approached. "What can I do for you, Miss?" was his question. 

"I need to speak Captain Mitchell in private. I think Miss Fairweather should hear it also." the Pink Turbo Ranger requested. 

The man nodded and guided her to the office of the captain and send someone else to call Miss Fairweather. 

***

Captain Mitchell was sitting on his desk, when the man and Kat entered. Miss Fairweather followed a few minutes later. The man left the three alone. As soon as the door was closed, Kat removed her helmet and sat down. "Captain Mitchell, we have had a battle in Stone Canyon. I think you have heard this. My excuse for not warning you. But I also have to tell that… Ryan has been hurt in battle. Currently he is in MedBay, unconscious, but stable. If you want to come with me I can explain it further. I have to inform the whole group." The captain, who had paled, and Miss Fairweather stood up and teleported immediately with her. 

***

**The ****Power****Center******

Kelsey and Kimberly had forced Dana to change her clothes and then they leaded her back to the main room. On the center table were standing drinks and the guy's were already sitting around the table. The girls quickly took their places and three teleportation beams appeared, forming the bodies of Kat, Captain Mitchell and Miss Fairweather. The captain took a seat beside his daughter while Kat demorphed and also took her place. 

"Ryan is fine now. The only wound he had was the stab wound that Vypra gave him. I have treated the wound and it is healing very fast. On Vypra's sword was a tranquilizer. It is a mild one, but Ryan has it in his bloodstream in fairly great amounts. There is no antidote. His vitals are monitored all time. They have been strong, maybe a little slow. I expect he will wake up in two or three hours." Her communicator beeped with an odd signal. "Or now?" she finished. 

Kat went to the MedBay, followed by Dana, Kim and Karone, who signaled the captain. He also followed. 

***

Ryan woke up with his head full with confusion. His vision was blurry, but every time he blinked, things became clearer. Soft beeps were all the sounds he heard at first, but then he heard female voices. He blinked a couple more times and then he recognized them. Dana was standing by his side, her hand on his left shoulder. Kim and Kat were waving scanners over him, in the mean time talking softly. 

Ryan blinked again a few times and asked: "What has happened?" 

Dana shook her head. "I will tell you later. How are feeling?" 

"Fine, especially when I know how I ended up here. The last I remember is that I demorphed and the stab of Vypra's sword." 

Suddenly Karone appeared on his left side. "Sorry Dana, may I for a moment? Ryan, I need to take a blood sample." Ryan nodded and Karone did her job. Ryan only winced a second when the needle went into his arm. Dana took her place again. Under her hand she felt that Ryan was trying to sit up straight. Softly she pushed him back and fixed his eyes with a stern look. 

***

Karone looked at the scan of Ryans blood sample with big eyes. What she saw couldn't be possible. Running the blood sample through the scanner again, she shook her head. When the results came out, she checked them once again. It was still the same. Confused she called: "Come take a look at this. It doesn't make any sense." 

As soon as the three women were with her, she pointed at the results and said: "Look, in less then a half hour all off the tranquilizer has disappeared from his blood. I don't know if the Lightspeed Powers have accelerated healing, but if they have it even then it couldn't have disappeared so quickly. That would have taken at least an hour. From what Alpha taught me I know that even the first Rangers Powers had the fastest accelerated healing a Ranger power can provide." 

"Indeed this doesn't make any sense. With some kind of equipment is possible to accelerate the healing even faster, but that only functions at injuries, like open wounds, bruises, broken bones and that kind of things. I have used it on the stab wound, but that thing doesn't remove sedatives, tranquillizers or that kind of things out someone's body." Kat mused. 

"We heal faster than normal people, but at which rates you should ask Miss Fairweather. Were you finished scanning, Kim? What are your results? We can research this also after we are finished." Dana stated.

Kim nodded: "You are right. Yes, I was finished scanning. Everything seems fine. Kat, did you find anything?" 

"No. I have also made a scan before you were back. Everything looked good then and it does right now." 

Karone looked at Ryan. "Ryan still seems sleepy. Everything is fine now. He can better sleep for a while. If we want to keep an eye on him, we let him sleep here." she said. 

Dana nodded. "I rather keep an eye on him for now, certainly after what happened." 

Kim, Kat and Karone agreed also. After that Dana headed to the bed and said: "The scans say everything is clear. There are no more tranquilizers in your blood. But it would be the best if you slept for a little while. If it's okay with you, we rather have that you sleep here." Ryan, who had been talking to his father, nodded. Karone, 

Kim and Kat had already left MedBay. Karone had the results from the scan with her. Dana and Captain Mitchell also left the MedBay. Dana dimmed the light at the door. 

***

Back in the main room, everyone had scattered. Only the Lightspeed Rangers were complete. Dana headed in their direction. 

Billy was working on a computer, when Kim approached him. "Billy, I think we have something, where you should take a look at." 

Billy looked up and asked: "What is it?" 

"Something with Ryan. A half hour ago there was large amount of the tranquilizer in his blood. Now everything is gone. Even if he has the full accelerated healing what a Ranger power can give, it should have taken at least an hour." she explained everything. 

He nodded and came with her. Kat had explained it to Miss Fairweather. Dana also came their way and the six sat down at a side table. Both Miss Fairweather and Billy looked at the readings. 

After studying the readings a few moments, Miss Fairweather looked up and said: "The Lightspeed Powers have accelerated healing. But this isn't possible." 

"You told us that Ryan was the only one who could hold the Titanium Power. Because of his demonic raising. Couldn't his also have some other side effect? If we want to research that, I think we should start with testing his blood further." Billy said after studying the results.

Dana nodded. "But can't do that without Ryan permission." her opinion was. They talked a little bit more and also consulted a moment with Captain Mitchell.

***

Three hours later Ryan woke up. Two minutes later Dana came in. The light turned automatically higher. "Have you slept well?" she asked. She didn't wait for an answer but tucked some pillows behind his back and got him a glass of water. 

"Very well. Thanks for the water. Feels good to be taken care of." he said, after Dana had gotten a stool. 

"Next time you aren't so lucky. Then I tell everyone to leave you there. You asked what happened. After you got unconscious, Kat and Mike kept Vypra away from you. Tanya fought with Vypra and Kat got you here. The henchmen and the Mukro's were defeated and the Morphin team helped with Thunderon. After he was defeated the other two weren't a problem. Vypra's sword had a tranquilizer on it. That was what made you pass out. It was a mild one, but you had a lot of it in your blood. Kat has also treated the stab wound." Dana told. 

"I have one question left. When can I get out of here?" he asked. 

"After I have checked you wound. It should be completely healed by now. Kat has used a special device to accelerate the healing further." Carefully she removed the bandage and indeed, the wound was healed. A small scare was all that was left. Then she shut the control equipment off and handed him some clothes. 

When he was dressed, Dana sat down on her stool again. "Ryan, there is something else I have to talk about. I told you that you had a tranquilizer in you blood. This tranquilizer vanished in half hour. You know we heal accelerated, but even with that it wouldn't have disappeared so fast. We would like to test your blood further, but we don't want to do that without your permission." 

Ryan thought a moment about that, but said then: "That's okay. I hope you can find something useful." 

Dana hugged him and said: "Thanks Ryan. Let's get out of here." With that brother and sister left the MedBay.

***

Cassie approached Kendrix' chamber nervously. Softly she knocked on the door and entered when she heard Kendrix' voice saying: "Come in." 

Kendrix lay on the bed, reading a book. When Cassie entered she put the book away and sat straight up, legs crossed. "Take a seat, Cassie. I already had the idea you wanted to talk with me." she said.

Pulling out the office chair she sat down. "Yes. I have been waiting to ask you something since you destroyed the Savage Sword. Why did you do that, even though you knew it could kill you?" It was indeed a question which was burning for a long time in Cassie, and she never had thought she could get the chance to ask. 

"I became a ghost after the whole event. One of the things I learned up there was that everyone has a destiny. It was my destiny to destroy the Savage Sword. Somehow I knew this when I entered the energy storm." Kendrix explained after thinking for a few moments. 

Cassie nodded and asked another question: "How were you able to come back on Earth?"

"When the Quasar Sabers were put back in the stone, there was a connection created between our world and the ghost world. The Elders gave me a choice, going back or staying up there. I chose to go back." she answered Cassies question. 

"Maybe this is really nosy, but why did you decide to come back?" Cassies asked hesitantly.

"No, it's a logical question. I liked the things I did as ghost, helping the people. But more, I missed my friends and the things on Terra Venture. And there was Leo. Since I have met him the first time, I have been in love with him. Shortly after I came back we became a couple." She answered with a little smile. 

"By the way, how have become Mike and Maya a couple?" Cassie changed the subject. 

Kendrix grinned and answered: "That is like this…" 

***

Ryan felt a lot better after he had taken a shower. Going back to the living room of the guy's living quarters, he sat down on one of the couches. Only Tommy was around. 

Tommy sat down beside him. "Slept well?" he asked. 

"Very well. Vypra must have thought I didn't slept well tonight." he joked a little. 

Tommy regarded him for a moment and then asked: "Ryan, may I ask you something personal?" 

"It depends on what." he answered cautiously. 

"You have been evil. You have hurt your sister and your friends. No, I don't want to rub in. What I wanted to ask, do you talk about it with someone about it? I can see it is eating you." he asked. 

Ryan hesitated for a moment, but answered then: "Not much. But you have seen it well, it isn't easy." 

Tommy looked at him knowingly. "I know what you mean. I have been there myself. You have to talk about it or it will really eat you." Tommy stated.

"I know you are right, but it is still difficult. What did you mean with I have been there?" Ryan asked. 

"Have you followed the things about the Rangers? Good. Do you remember you the evil Green Ranger? That was me. After I became good, I went through a depression. Jason pulled me out. This is with what meant with I have been there myself. I have gone through it myself. We aren't the only ones here. Katherine was also under a spell once and almost killed Kim. Karone also has been there. If you want to talk about it, you can always come to me." Tommy said. 

"Or you can always come to me. And I think Kat will say the same." someone said. 

Tommy and Ryan looked around until they saw Karone standing in the doorway. She walked to them and flopped down on a chair. 

"I was looking for Billy, but I heard you talking. Should I tell my history or do you want talk further?" she said. 

"You can tell your history if you want." said Ryan. 

Karone nodded and told: "I am born on a planet called KO-35. I had one older brother, Andros. I grew up there happy. That means, until I was seven years old. I was outside, playing with Andros. We practiced telekinesis. I wasn't very good at it yet and the ball we practiced with floated away. Andros ran after and then someone named Darkonda appeared and kidnapped me. I called for Andros, but he was too late." That was the beginning of Karone's story.

***

**The ****Black****Castle******

Arcia inspected the weapons her carver had made from some of the Hungarian crystals. The first was a bow with a crystal on each top of an arrow. The other was dagger with a blade of the crystal. Nodding satisfied, she signaled two servants to pick up the weapons and to follow her. 

***

The round table in the throne room was again filled with the people on the side of Arcia. Morkan sat already on his throne with Marcian and Nork standing at his side. Arcia walked in the chamber with the two servants behind her. Marcian curtsied briefly and Nork bowed briefly and she took her place. The two female servants, just clad in a short black tunic, kneeled before her.

***

Diabolico stood, furious. "Milady. You had promised to help us with restoring Queen Bansheera's bodily form. The planets will align in a day." 

Arcia smiled calmly. "That's the truth. But you will be able to do that tomorrow." She tossed him an object. "This will serve as a conductor for the energy. Nork will help you with the further preparations." 

Diabolico sat down satisfied.

Nork made a movement if he wanted to walk to him, but Arcia's voice stopped him. "But first, my assistants, I have something for you." 

Marcian and Nork came standing before her. Taking the bow and arrows from one of the servants, she stood up and said: "Marcian, hereby I give you this bow and arrows. The points of the arrows are made of a crystal that can penetrate Ranger suits."

 Marcian took the weapon and made a curtsey. 

Arcia then grabbed the dagger with the black blade and said: "Nork, hereby I gave you this dagger. The blade is made of a crystal that can penetrate Ranger suits." 

Also Nork took his weapon with a bow. 

***

**The ****Power****Center******

Karone had told her history and both Ryan and Tommy had listened with interest. 

"But with being a Ranger I have the feeling I can do something back and it helped healing my wounds. In fact, it still does." she concluded her story. 

Tommy nodded. "I have had the same experience. It will always be difficult, but in time, things will ease. It will never be easy, but it will be better." 

"I think you are right in that. Even I have just been a Ranger for two weeks, I can feel that." Ryan was silent for a few moments, pondering. "And although I have had some close calls already, I really like being a Ranger. But that is a part of it, that is not really important for me… If I die I know I will die for something good." 

***

Dana had been listening in the shadows of the hall. She had come to see if Karone was here after she was gone looking for Billy. She had heard the most of Karones history and Ryans comment about being a Ranger making him feel better about what he had done. But the last what he said was something that created a stir inside her. 

Stepping out of the shadows, she said: "Perhaps you should think of others. We would miss you." There was an angry tone in her voice. 

Tommy, Karone and Ryan looked up in surprise. Ryan stood up. "What do you mean, Dana?"

 "That you should think about Dad, the other Rangers, me! If you can't do that, maybe you should give your powers up." she said sharp. 

Ryan still had an uncomprehending look on his face. "Where are you talking about, Dana?" he said while he approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder. 

Dana pulled his hand of her shoulder and yelled: "I am talking about your selfishness. I have you back for two weeks and have lost you almost three times. You knew what the cobra did. And yet, you went with us and that stupid clone nearly killed you. Again with the Max Solarzord. You nearly died of that heart failure. And this time with Vypra!" 

After that Dana cried only and Ryan, Tommy and Karone seemed perplexed.

***

Karone was not really surprised about Dana's outburst. First she was perplexed, but composed herself quickly. 

She had recognized Dana's attitude against Ryan. Afraid to lose him, wanting to protect him. It was the same way Zhane and Andros acted against her for a long time. 

Seeing that that Dana became more and more in tears, she walked to her and hugged her. Then she pushed a button on her communicator and she and Dana dissolved a beam of mixed pink an purple light. 

***

Their molecules assembled again in Dana's chamber. 

Karone released Dana for a moment and Dana sat down on the bed, franticly whipping her eyes. 

Karone sad down beside her and said: "It's not forbidden to cry. You can better let it out. Like Tommy just said to your brother: let it out or else it will eat you." 

With those words Dana started to cry again, with long, loud sobs. 

***

Kim was studying. She had teleported her books from the place where she lived. Even if she was a Ranger again, she wouldn't let her study go lose. 

Concentrated she read about Maria Montessori, until she heard loud sobs from the chamber beside hers. Sighting for a moment, she closed her book and headed outside. The sobs had come from Dana's chamber. When Kim stopped for her door she heard also Karones voice. 

Softly she knocked on the door and Dana's voice said trough two sobs that she could come in. Kim softly opened the door and stepped inside. Dana sat crying on her bed and Karone had an arm around her, speaking soothing words. 

She closed the door behind her and sat down on the other side of Dana while she softly asked what was wrong. 

"She is upset about something that Ryan said…" Karone informed her further. 

Kim laid also an arm around Dana's shoulders.

***

Ryan was still talking with Tommy. He wasn't mad at his sister. After a few minutes he sank deep in thought. 

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Tommy's question at first. "Ryan, has Dana ever talked with you about this?" Tommy asked again. 

Ryan thought again for a few minutes. "No, although she is always very worried about me. But she is always like that. At least, that's what the others told me. We still need to get to know each other further, but we haven't had much time for that." 

After a little while Karone entered again. She sat down beside Ryan and said: "I think you should talk with Dana. She is afraid that you are mad at her. Kim is now with her." 

***

After Dana sobs had become softer and stopped after a minute of ten, Karone stood up and said: "Dana. I am gonna talk to Ryan. Okay?" 

Dana nodded and Karone left the room. Kim stood also up and walked to the washbasin. She filled a glass with water and wed a cloth. She gave both to Dana and said: "Drink some water and wash your face a little. Then we will talk for a moment." 

***

After washing her face and drinking some water Dana actually felt much better. 

Kim sat again down beside her and asked: "Dana, do you talk about what you feel? The impression I have got from you was that you don't talk about that so easily." 

After being silent for a second Dana nodded. "Yeah, you are right. I just have found Ryan and I don't want to lose him again. Not to dead, not to evil again." 

"That's something I understand very well. But I don't want to talk about Ryan. I want to talk about you. Have ever told anyone how it felt to be Ranger, except that you liked it? You haven't told anyone on the team how close it was with Ryan after the stuff with the Max Solarzord, have you?" 

Dana shook her head. 

"You will have to talk more about yourself. If you keep it bottled up inside it will eat you or you will get overstrained." Kim said. Dana nodded again. 

***

Ryan knocked on the door. A few seconds later Dana said he could come in. Inside Dana was talking with Kim. 

When Kim saw who had come in, she stood up and said that she would leave them alone.

 After Kim had left the room, Ryan sat down beside Dana and said: "Is everything okay now?" 

"Not okay, but it is better. I am sorry for what I just said to you." Dana said. 

Ryan shook his head: "You don't have to be sorry. I am not mad or something. You just wanted to protect me. I know that. You won't lose me again. That is a promise I make. But you must promise me that you talk to me if you are feeling bad. Okay?" 

Dana smiled and said: "Okay. Just one thing, I want to tell Carter and the others about what happened back with the Max Solarzord. Now only Karone, Kim and Kat know, but our teammates deserve to know." 

Ryan nodded and the two siblings hugged each other.


End file.
